Taxi and I
by Uzumaki Konoha
Summary: Sebuah tim dari supir taxi ikut street racing! Gimana coba?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Maman Abdurahman, 20 thn, Taksi Putra/ (Wawan Taxi Association)

2007 Proton Wira

Anggota baru Wawan Taxi Association (WTA). Semangatnya tak terbendung.

Dede Sujana, 40 thn, Gemah Ripah (Wawan Taxi Association)

1996 Nissan Sunny, soon upgraded to 2008 Toyota Vios

Orang yang paling senior di WTA. Driving skillnya boleh dibilang awesome.

Wawan Sunarya, 32 thn, Blue Bird (Wawan Taxi Association)

2007 Toyota Vios

Ketua Wawan Taxi Association.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Another Day

5 Januari 2008, 15:00  
Sukajadi, Bandung

Inilah Bandung. Polusi, macet, dan uang pun menjadi hal yang tidak asing lagi bagi masyarakat ini. Tak terkecuali Maman. Ia sedang beristirahat menunggu macet yang tak kunjung usai. Lalu seorang penumpang berjas masuk.

"Mau kemana, Mas?" tanya Maman.

"Ke airport, cepat ya." jawab penumpang itu.

"Oke Bos." jawab Maman singkat.

Ia lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang bertuliskan "Buru-Buru Mode".

"Awas, Pak. Perjalanannya mungkin mengguncang." kata Maman sambil memasukkan CD 20 Top Hits Dangdut ke dalam CD player.

Tiba-tiba, mobil itu berganti. Bumper dipasangi spoiler, muncul GT wing, Exhaust diganti. Semuanya dilakukan secara otomatis.

"He He He..." kata Maman sambil mengganti setirnya dengan setir racing.

Lalu mobil itu burnout dulu sebelum berjalan menuju trotoar. Ckiiitttt!!!!! Ngeeeennnggg!!!!!! Di trotoar, segalanya dihantam. Sampai gerobak mie baso pun ditabrak menjadi hancur. Waktu melewati genangan air, ia mencipratkan air ke emak-emak yang lagi jalan di trotoar.

"Waduh. Sorry ya, Mbok." teriak Maman keluar.

Lalu Maman mengambil jalan langsung menuju airport. Ia pun berlari jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ngeeenngggg! Dor! Dor! Cess! suara backfire knalpot dan blow-off sangat membantu keharmonisan orchestra mobil ini.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!! NGEERRRIIIII BBBAAANNNGGG!!!!" teriak penumpang itu mencak-mencak.

Di saat mobil 220 km/jam pun, Maman tetap tenang.

"Bang, SMS siapaaaa iniiii Bangggggg? Kok pesannyaaaa pakaiiii sayang-sayanggggg." nyanyi Maman mengikuti irama lagu dengan suaranya yang "merdu" dan memekakkan telinga.

Penumpangnya pun menutup telinga karena frekuensi-nya itu lho, keras banget.

Sampai di Husein Sastranegara airport, ia melakukan drift 90 derajat dan menyelip diantara dua mobil. Ckittttt!!! Brakkkk!!!

"Pak, sampai Pak." kata Maman.

Saat keluar, penumpang itu sudah kejang-kejang, mulutnya berbusa penuh, dan matanya melotot kayak orang rabies. Ia lalu memeriksa dompetnya.

"Wuih. Rp.800.000. Cabut!" kata Maman senang.

Ia pun masuk kembali dalam mobil dan pergi menuju pool. Sebelum nyampe di pool, ia menyadari bahwa skillnya sudah mantap untuk street racing. Lalu ia pun pergi ke sekretariat WTA, tim terkenal di kecamatan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Persatuan Taksi Wawan

5 Januari 2008, 18:00  
Sekretariat WTA

Sesampainya di sekte, Ia pun mendaftarkan diri pada Dede, satu-satunya orang di sana.

"Yang lain pada ke mana?" tanya Maman.

"Banyak. Ada yang masih tugas, ada yang udah nyiapin mobilnya untuk balapan besok. Banyak deh." jawab Dede, anggota senior WTA.

Ia pun menyerahkan curriculum vitae dan KTP. Dede pun mengolahnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu anggota.

"Ini kartu anggota. Syaratnya sih mobilnya harus bisa dituned di tugas dan balapan." kata Dede.

Maman mengerti.

"Oh ya. Ketua di sini siapa?" tanya Maman. "Namanya Wawan. Dia sekarang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai taksi draiper." jawab Dede.

Maman pun pergi menuju OMG Speed Ricing Shop untuk dituning. Sesampainya di OMG Speed, ia bertemu dengan Okin.

"Mau dituning, Mas?" tanya Okin.

"Iya nih" Kalau bisa dikasih ECU,tabung nitrous 2 buah. Udah gitu aja. Uang ya gimana nanti lah." jawab Maman.

Okin menerima request itu .Lalu Maman pergi dan berjalan kaki ke rumah.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Battle!

New Character!

Mike Blunder, 29 thn, Silver Bird (Wanderer)  
2006 Mercedes Benz CLK 320 Kompressor  
He lives up to his name, he do blunder!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Midnight Battle

5 Januari 2008, 22:00

Dekat Jembatan Cicadas, Cipularang

Maman dan Dede datang membawa Nissan milik Dede. Kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Wawan.

"Siapa ini? Anggota baru?" tanya Wawan setelah melihat Maman yang wajahnya kaya Dono.

"Namaku Maman. Salam kenal." jawab Maman sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Wawan, ketua WTA. Kau tahu sendiri, anggota WTA hanya dua. Dede dan kau." kata Wawan memperkenalkan diri.

"WHAAATTT????? (Aku tertipu ~ aku terjebak~ aku terperangkap muslihatmu. Tim terkenal kok cuman 3 orang?)" "teriak" Maman dalam hati.

Lalu ia menjelaskan tentang Cipada.

"Promotor setiap malam selalu membuka tempat balap di Cipularang. Jenisnya tak tentu. Biasanya orang ke sini ada yang balapan atau mejeng aja. Sekarang lagi drag racing di Cipada. Panjangnya 702 m. Kadang ada yang curang, seperti yang satu ini." jelas Wawan.

Ia lalu menunjuk kepada Kawasaki Ninja yang sedang balapan. Seseorang yang curang lalu menekan tombol. Muncullah spike strip dari bawah. Ninja itu membelok dan jatuh ke jurang. Brakkkk!!! Dar!!! Dar!!! Eh. Bukan suara motor jatuh ke jurang, melainkan suara petasan tadi.

Tibalah saatnya Dede dan Wawan unjuk gigi.(bukan gigi diperliatin) Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Maman sengaja masuk mobil Wawan. Balapan pertama, Dede vs Honda Vario. Dede yang tentunya bukan manusia pohon itu siap dengan "Bad Boy Mode", yaitu cat hitam legam (bukan lebam), body kit C-West, twin turbo HKS dan exhaust gede. Semuanya hasil selundupan dari Negeri Tirai Terbit (Mesin Jepang tapi bodi China). Vario itu pun tak kalah gokil. Dipasangnya cat hitam, exhaust gede juga, engine swap dari RB26DETT, dan twin turbo "plus" blowoff.

"Buset dah. Nyari mati eta teh? Meleduk siah!" kata Dede dalam hati

Lengkap dengan 12 subwoofer yang senantiasa mendendang dangdut. Lalu orang gokil pun datang dengan baju tahun 80-an. Lalu ia pun menurunkan tangan. Ckittt!!! Ngeeng!!! Ngeeeng!!!!! Kedua kendaraan beda jenis itu pun mulai balapan. 200 meter pertama, Vario "siluman" itu memimpin 10 m dari Nissan Sunny milik Dede. Ia lalu punya akal. Ia menekan tombol NOS. Tombol itu menuju tabung LPG 3 kg (in Indonesia **LPG = NOS**), lalu menuju mesin. Alhasil, mobil itu pun lebih cepat sebelumnya. 500 m, Vario itu pun mencoba menyalip, tetapi sayang. DDDHHHHHUUAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Motornya blown engine. Akhirnya balapan dimenangkan oleh Dede.

Balapan kedua, Maman vs Mike. Maman yang bukan pemain Persib pun diajak Wawan untuk mencoba mobilnya.

"Mobilnya belum ditune?" tanya Maman.

"Oh. Tenang, Man. Sudah kupasang turbo, intercooler dan exhaust." jawab Wawan tenang.

Mike pun datang dengan Mercedes barunya. Wuih. Dua taxi saling bertarung. Si orang gokil datang lagi. Lalu balapan pun dimulai. 400 meter pertama, Maman jauh memimpin. Tetapi 200 meter kemudian, Mike menyalipnya dan finis di urutan pertama. Tetapi balapan belum selesai, Maman menambah gas dan melewati batas. Dua taxi itu pun beradu di jalan tol yang sesekali ada truk. Waktu Maman melewati truk yang melintang, ia melemparkan telur ke kaca mobil Mike. Ia pun menyapunya dengan wiper. (use logic here) Alhasil, windshield menjadi putih semua. Mike tidak bisa melihat. Ia pun menghantam semua yang ada di sisinya. Maman dan Wawan pun lari dan berteriak,

"Awas!!! Ada taxi ngamuk!!!" Lalu Maman keluar pembatas dan melompat kearah angkot.

Pengemudi angkot itu kayaknya punya skill cukup dan membelok. Di sebelahnya, ada truk pukang (pupuk kandang cap dua jempol) yang bau-nya WWUUUUIIIIIIHHHHHHH. Lalu Mike pun mendarat di truk itu. Maman dan Wawan senang karena sudah menang dan pulang.


End file.
